Fake Love
by RockstarPunk
Summary: The PPG are princesses forced to marry, but when Brooke a.k.a Lyn (my OC) refuses to marry someone she doesn't love, drama arises. She runs away disguised as a village girl. Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup aren't sure about their feelings. The first chapter is extra long!
1. Chapter 1

Brooklyn's p.o.v

"Wake up!" Blossom yelled at me, suprisingly, Buttercup got up earlier and was smiling really widely. "BC up this early and smiling? Is it Christmas?" I joked, rubbing my eyes. "No" Bubbles giggled. "Happy sweet sixteen!" They all screamed into my face, I forgot, today is my sixteenth birthday! "I completely forgot!" I yelled.

"OMG! Aren't you excited, you could get a married and this age!" Bubbles screeched, I rolled my eyes. "Bubbles, I'm not getting married at the age of sixteen, I have dreams to follow! Like going to a party where no dress is required, just jeans and a top" I said looking down at my dress. "Yeah, sometimes being a princess sucks" BC said. "More like all the time" I muttered, "what do you mean? Being and princess rocks!" Bubbles beamed. "Guys, haven't you ever wondered what's outside this palace? We've never met our people before, only princes, princesses, duchesses and dukes from other countries" I said. They thought for awhile, "and it's always, sit up straight and pinkies out and never slurp your soup!" I continued. "Maybe, but its our duty to be proper princesses and now we are all sixteen" Blossom responded. I was the youngest, Blossom was first than BC, Bubbles and lastly me, we were all born in the same year though.

"Happy sweet sixteen, Princess Lyn" a few maids and waiters called as we entered the dining room for breakfast, I nodded in response. No one except my sisters and father know my real name is Brooklyn, I'm extremely private. I tell everyone my name is Lyn and my sisters and father are sworn to secrecy not to tell unless I give them permission. I almost never talk to anyone except my family, I'm just not that kind of girl with other people, though people know better than to mess with me unless they wanna go see a doctor.

"Good morning girl!" Our father exclaimed, giving us his full attention. We all curtseyed, and responded "good morning father" "happy birthday Lyn" my father said kissing the top of my head. "Girls, now that your sixteen, I can tell you this. Our country might be at war soon" our father said seriously, we all gasped. "Shouldn't you prepare soldiers and bomb shelters?" Blossom asked. "No, because you girls can save this country" he said. "What? How?" I quizzed, "you have to marry the princes of that country" our father sighed, "WHAT!?" We screamed simultaneously. "All of us?" I asked, he nodded his head. I shook my head, "no way, I must be having a nightmare!" I yelled as I ran out of the dining room and into the rose garden.

Blossom's p.o.v

"Lyn" my father started before she ran to the rose garden, "I'll get her father" I said and made my way way to the rose garden. She was sitting by the fountain, crying. "Go away Blossom, I don't wanna talk" she sulked. "Too bad" I responded, sitting next to her. "I don't wanna be a princess, I wanna be a normal girl" she cried, "we're doing this for our country, Lyn" I reasoned, "I don't wanna get married!" She sobbed, ruining her make up. "Sweetie, your ruining your make up" I said, "another thing wrong with being a princess, I have to wear make up to breakfast for Pete sake!" She screamed. "This isn't princess and the pauper, you can't switch yourself with some random normal girl" I told her. She sighed and sniffed back a couple of tears. "I know, but if it's right for our country, why does it feel wrong in my heart?" She asked. "I can't answer that, but who knows, maybe this guy will be your soulmate" I answered.

3 hours later

"Announcing the arrival of Prince Brick, Boomer, Butch and Brody" the herald announced. Father quickly rushed them over to us and left. "Uh hi, I'm Prince Brick" the boy twitch red eyes and hair said, "I'm Boomer" the blue eyed blonde said, "I'm Butch" said the raven haired boy with green eyes, "and I'm Brody" said the last boy with black hair and purple eyes.

Brick's p.o.v

"Well, nice to meet you, I'm Blossom" the girl with red and pink eyes said, "I'm Bubbles" the blonde girl blue eyes exclaimed, "the names Buttercup" the raven haired girl with green eyes said. The last girl remained silent, she had a blank expression which was hard to read. She had black hair and dark purple eyes, "is she okay?" I asked her sisters, "she's fine, she just doesn't say a word to anyone she doesn't say one word to anyone she doesn't trust" Blossom said, "Which is basically everyone except our family" Buttercup said, flatly. "Well, what's her name?" asked Brody "Lyn" Bubbles responded.

Lyn remained silent, not showing any emotion what's so ever. "So she really doesn't talk to anyone except you guys and your dad?" Brody asked. They nodded, "okay... How loud are you guys?" I asked. "we're all 16" Blossom replied. "Today is Lyn's sweet 16!" Bubbles squealed. Lyn glared at her, but said nothing. "Prince conference!" Butch shouted at the top of his lungs. The four boys huddled up into a small circle. "I want he blonde!" Boomer exclaimed, we all rolled our eyes, go figure. "Blossom's cute" I said, "I like the black haired beauty" Butch said. "I'm not sure Lyn is right for me, she's nice and all, but shy." Brody said.

"You know we can hear you, right?" Blossom said to us. I blushed a deep shade of red. "Me and bubbles think its sweet, but BC and Lyn... Well" she said, BC grabbed Butch by the collar and punched him repeatedly, then threw him against a wall. Lyn walked over to Brody, gave him a death glare that almost made him faint, then slapped him, grabbed him by the wrist, twisted it, then lastly, she threw him next to Butch.

**Dylan: first chapter, over! Check out this link to see what out fits the girls were wearing **

**Butch: that was painful **

**Brody: your telling me**


	2. Chapter 2

Fake Love Chapter 2:

Anywhere it takes me

Buttercup's p.o.v

That Butch guy is such a player! Honestly! No way I'm marrying him! Brooklyn was so mad at being called shy that after she was done with Brody, she stormed out, furious. "Look what you did to her!" I screamed at them. "BC! On behalf of my sisters, we apologise. Right girls?" Blossom said, nudging me and Bubbles. Bubbles nodded, her pigtails bobbing up and down, I just stormed out. I am not apologising!

I went to find Brooke, where could she be? I heard a soft voice humming to Taylor Swift Love Story. I followed the humming and was shocked to find Brooke, outside in the rose garden listening to her iPod, completely calm. "Your not ripping anything to shreds?" I teased, she rolled her eyes at my comment. "Neither are you" she retorted. I smirked "not yet" she chuckled. "So, I heard you humming" I added casually. "yeah it calms me down sometimes" she smiled. I smiled back, that girl can make you feel fine when you were about to tear down a building just a sec ago.

"This must be a terrible Sweet Sixteen, huh?" I asked her. She smiled "No, I'm fine with being married at the age of 16" she said sarcastically. She frowned, "being a princess sucks!" She muttered. "Tell me about it" I replied. "Well, you better put a smile on, tonight's your birthday party" I told her. She sighed, "I know..." She replied.

_a couple of hours later (Brooklyn's p.o.v)_

I'm putting on the final touches to my make up, my hair was in a classic bun with a few strands loose, framing my face. Finally, I put on a diamond tiara. I heard people cheering for the birthday girl. I applied a final layer of purple lipstick, and stepped out of the room.

As I came out, I heard comments all around. "She's beautiful" "she's hot" "she's a snob!" That last comment came from, of course, Princess. I glared coldly at her and looked away.

Brody's p.o.v

"Hey there Lindsey" I greeted Lyn. She glared at me, she got her phone and texted me.

_My name isn't Lindsey!_

_Is this the closest to a conversation I'll get with you? _I texted back, smirking. She rolled her eyes, shoved her phone into her dark purple purse, and walked away. Actually, more like stumbled in those six inch heels.

"Woah woah, hold up" I said walking in front of her. "If we're gonna get married, I needs know you a whole much more." I smirked. She turned her head away from mine, but I could still see tears run down her cheeks. "Hey, I was kidding. You don't have too-" I was cut off by her walking away, swiftly out of the ballroom.

I ran out of the ballroom searching for her, afraid that I had upset her. By the door, I saw dark purple six inch heels, thrown on the ground. Next to them, a diamond tiara.

I understand throwing the heels, those must've hurt. Why the tiara though? She's a princess, isn't she? Wait! She's not gonna... I gotta stop her!

I ran through the palace, in frantic search of her room, I finally found it. It was a dark and gloomy room, but that wasn't what upset me.

"What'd you mean she's gone!?" The king and princesses screamed at me. I gulped, "sh-she l-left this n-n-note" I stammered and handed them the note.

**Dear father and sisters,**

**I'm sorry, I can't bear to do this anymore! I'm used to being pampered to much, and I give royal declaration junk and everything, I can cope with that. Marriage, though!? NUH-UH! No way! No exception! I can't marry someone I don't love! I hope you understand. Sincerely, Lyn.** **P.s don't worry, I'll always be around to protect you :)****  
**

"Father..." Bubbles whimpered, the next minute, she burst out into tears. Blossom was also crying, but not as much as Bubbles. Buttercup was strong and tried to not show it too much and settled with a single tear rolling down her cheek.

I don't know why, but there was a strange feeling in my chest. It wasn't a very distinct feeling, but it hurt a lot.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could swear I saw black lock of hair following behind a shadowy figure. I ignored it _probably just a servant_I thought.

Brick's p.o.v

Lyn is gone now... Looks like the peace treaty is off and war is on, but... I don't wanna hurt 'em. Bubbles seems quite gentle, she wouldn't hurt anyone. Buttercup might hurt people, but only when provoked. Blossom though, she could hurt people, but she is responsible and elegant, like a _real_ princess.

King's p.o.v

I always knew this day would come, in an old prophecy, it says that a princess of every generation will neglect her royal duty to marry at sixteen. It went fine for my first three girls, this was the last one. Is he could avoid this sweet sixteen from going wrong, his girls would remain perfect, but unfortunately, prophecies always come true.

Brooklyn's p.o.v

I sighed, I'm braiding my long, once black, hair. I know what your thinking, _once?_ Well, to keep me from being recognised, I dyed my hair purple. Instead of my lovely, rare, magenta eyes, I wore chocolate brown contacts. I put on a lot, and I mean _a lot_, of make up on my left arm to cover up the family birthmark.

From now on, I shall be known as Lydia Henderson, not Lyn or Brooklyn Utonium.

I took a deep breath, I exited the closet through the vent above me. I scurried to the main entrance. I entered the palace again through the main entrance and went to the guard room. "I hear your looking for a female guard," I said to the head guard.

**Dylan: And that's the end of chapter 2!**

**Brick: why is this story directed more to your OC instead of the original PPGs?**

**Brooke: 'Cause the people need to know me better! I'm newer! They know you guys already!**

**Blossom: BTW, Dylan does not own us, just her OC and this storyline.**

**Dylan: Thanks Blossy, so follow, fave, review. Thanks to sk8rgirl709 and Mage of Breath for following! you guys are awesome! **

** REVIEW RESPONSES**

**sk8rgirl709: I'm glad you like the story! I promise to continue!**

**Dylan: only one person reviewed! Please review and HAPPY ADVANCED BIRTHDAY SINGAPORE! (Yes! I am Singaporean!)**

**Butch: She's lost it! **

**Dylan:*shoots tranquilliser darts at him***

**Butch:*gets hit in the stomach* going down! *faints***

**Dylan: anyone else gotta problem?**

**Everyone except Dylan and Butch: *shake their heads***

**Dylan: good! bye people! Ps YAY LONGEST CHAPPIE EVER!**


	3. Chapter 3

Brody's p.o.v

_It's your fault!_ A voice in my head said. I didn't mean to drive Lyn away! I was teasing! I got out of my bed and went to he kitchen to get milk. As I was walking towards the kitchen, I saw a girl. She had long, purple hair that was in a bun. She had big brown eyes and fair skin, she walked up and down the halls with a sword in her hand.

"Hey! You!" I yelled at her, but she didn't hear. It was then I noticed purple earbuds in her ears. "Yo!" I yelled louder, nothing. I sighed and walked up to her and tapped her shoulder. I guess she was startled 'cause she threw me against the wall, her eyes widened in fear as she saw who it was.

She rushed towards me and helped me up. "I'm so sorry prince Brody!" She exclaimed, she helped me up, bowed her head and said "I'm Lydia, the new female guard." "What the hell were you listening to?!" I yelled, she hesitated a bit, but replied "Pain by Three Day Grace." My eyes widened "no way! I love that song!" I exclaimed. I saw a smile creep onto her face.

Brooklyn's p.o.v

I can't believe it! No one usually like three day grace except me! "What's your favourite song?" I asked him. He thought for a moment. "I hate everything about you," he replied. "I love that one! But you should try Chalk Outline, it's awesome!" I chattered.

"Your the first person that likes the same music as I do," he smiled. "Same here," I said. I thought of everything that I've done to him, the guilt I must've put him through. I started to frown at the thought, he seemed to notice and draped an arm around my shoulder.

"When do you get of your shift? he asked me, I flinched a little but remained calm. I check my watch. "5 minutes," I responded. He took my hand and pulled me towards somewhere.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked, he didn't respond, he just continued pulling me.

My eyes grew wide as I noticed where we were. "My rose garden," I whispered. "Hm?" "I-I mean pr-princess L-Lyn's Rose g-garden" I stammered. "Oh, kay" He said. He was oblivious to my hesitations.

We sat at the rose garden's fountain for awhile, talking about music, books, TV shows and other stuff we have in common.

After an hour, my eyes grew heavy. I yawned and got up. "This has been fun, but I better get to bed." I told him. He grabbed my wrist, I turned around and he had something in his hand.

"here" he said, handing me a dark purple rose. I smiled and accepted the gift, "thanks" I said quietly. I made my way to my room.

**Then next day (Brick's p.o.v) **

"Morning!" Brody greeted cheerfully. I looked at him curiously. "Dude, just last night you were beating yourself up for driving Lyn away, and now your peachy and calm. What's your damage?" I joked. He smiled and replied "just feel good I guess."

Just then, a girl dressed in casual clothing and long purple hair in a long braid came in. She had purple earphones in her ears and she was humming. "Hey! Who are you?" I asked her. She didn't hear me. "Yo! Brick ask'd ya a question!" Butch hollered. Still nothing. Boomer reached out his hand to touch her shoulder, "Boom, I wouldn't-" too late! She was startled, took Boomer's and flipped him.

"Aw crap! Not again!" She cried. She rushed over to Boomer and helped him up. "I am so sorry your majesty," she bowed. "Who the hell are you!?" I yelled. "Lydia, new guard." "Where's your uniform?" Butch quizzed, she rolled her eyes "I have day offs your majesties" she said, trying very hard not to scoff or say something rude.

"Lemme guess, your spending the day listening to music?" Brody smirked. "yup! Huge concert in town!" She responded, "Lemme guess, Justin Bieber, One direction?" I smirked. She scrunched up her face, "ew! Gross! Three day grace, Avril Lavigne, Big time Rush and many more bands I love!" She squealed.

She looked at Brody for split second, he looked disappointed. "Brody, I've gotta extra ticket, you wanna come with?" she asked him, he instantly perked up and nodded his head eagerly.

She giggled, "sweet, get ready. We leave in twenty," she grabbed a black jacket and headed out of the kitchen.

* * *

**Dylan: sorry so short!**

**PPG: Hey! We weren't in this!**

**Dylan: Shuddup!**

**Blossom: what's with the new boots?**

**Dylan: *takes out an knife from her boot* does that answer ya question?**

**PPG AND RRB: *nods***

** Review responses**

**tomboy2222: Aw! Thanks! Awesome username by the way!**

**bitternessbitesback: your in luck! This is the next chappie!**

** End!**

**Dylan: please review more! if you don't, I feel pathetic creating the story, and I might delete it! Special thanks to bitternessbitesback, dare1devil and tomboy2222 for following and fave-ing!**

**Bubbles: Well, I'm gonna learn how a clock works!**

**Boomer: ME TOO!**

**Brooke: you really should**

**Dylan: BYE!**


	4. Chapter 4

Fake Love: Chapter 4

Crazy Gurlz

Blossom's p.o.v

"But father! Lyn will be back! You can't do this!" I yelled, "I'm sorry Blossom, but if Lyn s doesn't return in at least a year, Ballistic will take her place as Princess!" He declared, he sent me apologetic eyes, but I stormed out anyway.

I can't believe if Lyn doesn't return in a year, our cousin Ballistic will take her place as princess.

I saw Brody walk down the hall, beaming. "Glad your happy," I seethed. "Blossom, hey. Look, I'm really sorry about Lyn." He apologised. "I'm not worried about her, she's probably fine. But you ain't so lucky, your getting married to our cousin Ballistic if Lyn isn't found in a year." I told him.

His face fell, "marriage..." "Yes and you should curl up cryin' cause Ballistic is... Well... Ballistic." I warned.

Brody's p.o.v

Marriage? I dunno why, but this time I don't wanna!

"Yo! Prince Brody, you coming?" Lydia asked from behind me, my eyes popped out of their sockets when I saw her, she was wearing a white belly shirt that showed of her curves and dark purple belly button ring nicely, but not revealing enough make her a slut. Her bottom half was black skinny jeans that were slightly ripped up. And finally, her hair was in a messy bun stuffed under a dark purple cap. She put on a jean jacket, dunno why, I wanna see some skin!

"uh yeah, lets go!" I replied still looking at her, mostly her stomach, she rolled her brown eyes and walked away. "Hey! Wait up!" I said jogging towards. She gave me a playful smile and ran towards the exit. "Last one out is a rotten egg!" She hollered, I smiled deviously. I quickly caught up to her and snuck behind her. I grabbed her waist and carried her over my shoulder.

She laughed and hit my back repeatedly, "quit it!" She managed to squeak out in between laughs. I ignored everything she said and carried her all the way to the concert.

**1 hour later (Brooklyn's p.o.v)**

I'm havin' a blast! Now its the spot light! Whoever is in the spotlight has to sing!And it's... Oh crap! It's me!

I awkwardly came out on the stage, the announcer asked for my name and I replied shyly "Lydia Henderson"

I quickly chose a song I totally loved and reminded me about something...

**Ta ta Young **

**Cinderella **

**When I was just a little girl, my momma used to tuck me into bed and she read me a story. It alway was about Princess in distress and how a guy would save her and get all the glory. I'd lie in bed and think about the person that I wanted to be. Then one day I realised the fairy tale life wasn't for me.**

That's when I started dropping it like its hot.

**Chorus:**

**I don't wanna be like Cinderella sittin' in a dark old dusty cellar, waiting for somebody, to come and set me free. I don't wanna be like Snow White waiting for a handsome prince to come and save me. On a horse of white, unless riding side by side. Don't want to depend on no-one else, I'd rather rescue myself.**

**Someday I'm gonna find someone who wants my soul, heart and mind. Who's not afraid to show that he loves me. Somebody who will understand I'm happy just the way I am. Don't need nobody taking care of me. I will be there for him just as strong as he, will be there for me. When I give myself then it has got to be, an equal thing.**

**Chorus:**

**I don't wanna be like Cinderella sittin' in a dark old dusty cellar, waiting for somebody, to come and set me free. I don't wanna be like Snow White waiting for a handsome prince to come and save me. On a horse of white, unless riding side by side. Don't want to depend on no-one else, I'd rather rescue myself.**

**I can slay, my own dragon. I can dream, my own dream. My knight in shining armor is me. So I'm gonna set me free. **

**Like Cinderella, old dusty cellar waiting for somebody to come set me free. I don't wanna be like Snow White waiting. For a handsome prince to come and save me.**

**Chorus:**

**I don't wanna be like Cinderella sittin' in a dark old dusty cellar, waiting for somebody, to come and set me free. I don't wanna be like Snow White waiting for a handsome prince to come and save me. On a horse of white, unless riding side by side. Don't want to depend on no-one else, I'd rather rescue myself.**

**I don't wanna be like Cinderella sittin' in a dark old dusty cellar, waiting for somebody, to come and set me free. I don't wanna be like Snow White waiting for a handsome prince to come and save me. On a horse of white, unless riding side by side. Don't want to depend on no-one else, I'd rather rescue myself.**

I ended of strong, which made the crowd go wild! I was so nervous yet confident! I mean I've never ever sang in front of anyone! Not even my sisters! I've never even spoke to anyone! Hell, right now I'm thinkin' _Who the hell is this chick!_

Buttercup's p.o.v

Lyn... I wish you were here. I was lost in thought, like some hypnotic trance... Trying to figure out why _she_ left. Then it hit me! The Jo jo's! They made her go! They will pay! I thought as I punched a wall.

I guess someone heard me, cause then Butch came running into my room. "Are you oka-" he got cut off when I started strangling him.

**Dylan: HMPH! *frowning***

**Bubbles: why is she mad?**

**Brick: 'Cause only 4 people reviewed and she's still continuing the story.**

**Blossom: Sweetie, don't frown, it'll give ya wrinkles.**

**Everyone except Blossy: *looks at her with a 'are you serious' face***

**Blossom: What!? It will!**

**Dylan: whatever! **

** Review responses**

**tomboy2222: thanks! The next chappie is here!**

**mlbv-grimm: Thank you! I'll type 'til my thumbs fall out! (You pay for medical bills, LOL! Just kidding)**

**Daisy54154: I'm updating now! YAY!**

**Purplepunk104: You should check 'em out, their extremely cool**

** End**

**BC: thanks to Purplepunk104 and mlbv-grimm for favouriting and stuff!**

**Brooke: that's my line!**

**Dylan: NO DRAMA! GOODBYE! **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Ballistic

Boomer's p.o.v

Huh? Why is carriage pulling up? Isn't that really old fashion?

The herald came in, looking extremely pale. Announcing the arrival of Princesses Beserk, Brat, Brute and Ballistic." He announced, his voice was trembling.

4 girls stepped out of the carriage, man they look like sluts! The first girl had red hair that looked almost the shade of blood. Her eyes held an unwelcoming glare, they were pink, by the way. She was wearing a dress that stopped right below her ass, and it was a little, no scratch that, a lot low. She scanned the room and grinned.

The second girl had long, platinum blonde hair, though it looked extremely fake. She was wearing a belly shirt that also showed too much of her breast, she also wore a microscopic skirt! I mean, it barely covered that ass of hers, I caught her icy blue eyes checking me out and I shivered a little.

The third had black hair, spiked up. She looked like she was just wearing a black bra! She also wore extremely short-shorts Seriously! She had spike bracelets, anklets and piercings everywhere! She had jade green eyes, she just muttered something to the fourth girl.

The fourth girl had black hair too, but hers was let down. She wore a purple headband and a purple dress that stopped under her ass, slut. She just ignored everything and scanned the place with her purple eyes like the first girl did, only more disapprovingly.

I guess Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup heard, cause they came downstairs seconds later. Blossom plastered a fake smile on her face. "Hey their Cousins" she said. I choked a little, "cousins!? But these guys look like prostitutes!" I screamed, that Lydia chick, who was right beside me and Brody, slapped me upside the head.

"Ow!" I whimpered, "what was that for!?" "This is who'll you marry if the girls don't marry you!" She whispered furiously.

Brooklyn's p.o.v

Oh great! The sluts are here! "You!" Ballistic said, pointing to me. I looked up, "Yes you highness?" I asked politely. "Why are you sitting next to my fiancée?!" She looked redder than a tomato! "With all due respect, your highness, we're just friends, nothing more." I laughed at how jeloused she looked, but made sure she didn't notice.

"Make sure you keep like that!" She snapped, I bowed. "Yes your highness," I'm dieing on the inside!

"Slut," I muttered so softly, no one noticed I uttered a word. "Your being kinda harsh, don't you think?" Brody said. I looked up and smiled, no one stood up for me before.

"Oh baby, she's a lousy guard girl, only poor girls apply to be gaurds." Ballistic purred, I almost gagged. "No way, she is so cool, she's sweet, tough a great singer, she's amazing!" I blushed a little, no one has ever said that about me before.

Ballistic scoffed, "I bet I could sing way better than her!" She challenged. I looked up, "um... I would love to your majesty, but I need back up singers and I don't see any," "there's something called a solo hon," she snarled at me. "Right," I gulped, I hate her. As he passed me the mic, Brody whispered to me "good luck," a surge of confidence over took my body, and just like that, I was ready!

**Fuckin Perfect by P!nk**

**Brooklyn: Made a wrong turn, once or twice. Dug my way out, blood and fire.**

Suprisingly, Bubbles joined in.

**Bubbles: Bad decisions, that's alright. **

**Blossom: Welcome to my silly life.**

**Buttercup: Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood. Miss 'No way it's all good it didn't slow me down. **

I was so in shock of them joining me, I almost forgot to sing! Well... Almost.

**Brooklyn: Mistaken, always secong guessing, underestimating, look I'm still around. **

**All: Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel, like your less than fucking perfect. Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel, like your nothing, your fucking perfect to me.**

**Bubbles: Your so mean**

**BC&Brooklyn:(your so mean)**

**Blossom: When you talk**

**BC&Brooklyn: (When you talk)**

**Blossom&Bubbles: About yourself, you were wrong.**

**BC: Change the voices **

**Blossom&Bubbles: (change the voices)**

**Brooklyn: in your head**

**Blossom&Bubbles: (in your head)**

**BC&Brooklyn: Make them like you instead.**

**Blossom: so complicated, look happy, you'll make it!**

**Bubbles: Filled with so much hatred, such a tired game.**

**BC: It's enough, I've done all I could think of! Chased down all the demons, I've seen you do the same!**

**Bubbles: (ohh ohhhhhhh)**

******All: Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel, like your less than fucking perfect. Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel, like your nothing, your fucking perfect to me.**

**Brooklyn: The whole wolds scared so I swallow my fear, the only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer! So cool in line and we try, try, try! But new try to hard and it's a waste of our time! Done looking for the critics, cause they're everywhere, they don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair, exchange ourselves and we do it all the time! Why do I do that, why do I do that (why do I do that)? (Yeah)**

**All: I'm pretty, pretty, pretty!**** Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel, like your less than fucking perfect. Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel, like your nothing, your fucking perfect to me. (You're perfect, your perfect) ****Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel, like your less than fucking perfect. Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel, like your nothing, your fucking perfect to me. **

****Butch's p.o.v

Woah, they were... Woah! "Heh, okay I guess," Brute said, I scoffed, Brick gave 'em the look, Boomer rolled his eyes and Brody just brushed them off. Just then, the princesses and guard girl fled. As if on que, my brothers and I rushed after 'em, leaving four clueless girls behind us.

**Dylan: DONE! I haven't made a chapter in weeks!**

**Brick: Finally!**

**Dylan: *looks at reviews* is it that damn hard to review!? **

**REVIEW RESPONSES!**

**mlbv-grimm: I see no new reviews?! :(**

**Mage of Breath: I will slap someone later!**

**tomboy2222(guest): thank girl!**

**Sakura Lisel: well, 1)if one of the kingdoms are under attack or some other crap, reinforcements are on their way cause all of 'em is required to rule one kingdom at least, I'll make one up later! 2)it's my story! I wanna make it like this!**

**End of review responses**

**Dylan: special thanks to lovethepowerpuffs and Sakura Lisel for fave-ing or following or whatever! BYE! SANTA CLAUS IS GONNA BE COMING IN DECEMBER!**


	6. Chapter 6

Fake Love

Chapter 6: What's wrong?

Boomer's p.o.v

I looked high and low for Bubbles' room, damn this palace is big! After what seemed like hours, I found her on her bedroom floor, crying. "Bubbles, what's wrong?" I asked, soothingly. I wrapped my arms around her and she started sobbing into my chest.

"I-I c-can't do t-this," she sobbed. "Can't do what?" I asked, softly. Suddenly, she pushed me away, "this marriage! It's going haywire! I mean, Lyn ran away because of it, I didn't go because I don't have the balls to do it, Blossom is to _princess perfect_ to, and BC needs to look out for us. And now, we're doing exactly what Lyn was trying to avoid! I feel like I'm betraying her! I'm doing something she would never accept, I'm marrying someone I don't love!" She cried.

I lifted her chin up, which forced her soft, baby blue eyes to look directly at my dark blue ones. "Your not betraying her," I whispered to her. For a moment, she look confused, before she could utter a word, I leaned in and planted a sweet kiss on her lips.

At first, she was shocked, but slowly, she started to kiss back. She was a good kisser! She tasted like blueberries. "What is the meaning of this!?" I broke the kiss and turned around to see that fake blonde. "I'm just kissing my lovely bride to be," I said, putting an arm around Bubbles.

"I'll get you for this Bubbles!" And with that, fake blondie retreated. "Who was that?" I asked. Sne sniffed and responded, "my cousin, Brat. We used to be such good friends, but when we became the princesses and she and her sisters didn't, they got jealous and their life goal is to ruin our lives," "oh" was all I could say.

(A/N: Lets skip ahead to the greens! I'll love writing this part!) Buttercup's p.o.v

I'm in my room, trying my hardest not to break down. I'm punching and kicking a dummy, trying not to think about Brooke, that song was so her. I was punching so hard, I barely noticed someone come in. "Everything okay?" A familiar masculine voice asked, I spun around and punched him directly in the gut. He fell backwards, clutching his stomach in pain. "I hate you! Why? Why did you and your damn brothers have to walk into my sisters and my lives!?" I screamed, and suddenly, I got to my knees and cried like hell!

He recovered quickly and wrapped his arms around me, I pushed his arms off and just continued crying. "Why are you do angry at my brothers and I?" He asked. "Cause of Br- I mean Lyn's leaving!" I stuttered slightly. "We weren't to blame!" He yelled. "Think about it dumb ass! She didn't wanna get married! If you four didn't show up, she would be here, silently reading or listening to music or something! The most important thing is that she would be here!" I yelled.

"Like we wanted to get married at 16! We're being forced too! I never asked to be a prince! I would rather be at home than here! Rocking my guitar!" He yelled back, but then covered his mouth. I raised one of my eyebrows, "you play guitar?" I asked. "yes," he admitted shamefully.

(A/N: I'm damn lazy! So let's skip to the reds!)

Brick's p.o.v

"Blossom?" I asked, knocking on her door. "Go away!" She yelled. I remained unfazed and entered her room, she was deliberately trying to hide the fact that she had been crying.

"Blossom? What's wrong?" I asked, "none of your business!" She sniffed. "It'll be alright, just tell me why your freaking out!" I said to her. "I'm not freaking!" She cried, "you know what!? SCREW IT!" I yelled before kicking down the door. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" She screamed, god that's loud! "God shut up!" I yelled, she obeyed but curled up into a ball in the corner of the room. "Lyn..." She whispered. "What about her" I asked, " she stood up and went out of the room, I followed.

She lead me to the rose garden, I looked confused, "her garden..." She said. She fell to her knees weeping. I hugged Blossom from the back, "this the place she wrote so many beautiful songs, she'd never knew my sisters and I secretly watched," Blossom explained softly, I nodded my head understanding.

Blossom's p.o.v

This garden reminds me so much about her.

**When your gone by Avril Lavigne**

**I always needed time on my own. I never thought I'd need you there when I cry.**

I needed to be alone a lot but I never thought being without Brooke would make me so upset.

**And the days feel like years when I'm alone, and the bed where you lie made up on your side. **

**When you walk away I count the steps that you take do you see how much I need you right now.**

**When your gone, the pieces of my heart are missing you, when your gone. The face I came too know is missing too. The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok. I miss you.**

**I've never felt this way before, everything that I do, reminds me of you. And the clothes, they lie on the floor, and they smell just like you, I love the things that you do. **

**When you walk away I count the steps that you take do you see how much I need you right now.**

**When you walk away I count the steps that you take do you see how much I need you right now.**

**When your gone, the pieces of my heart are missing too, when your gone. The face I came too know is missing too. The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok. I miss you.**

**We were made for each other, out here forever. I know we would, (yeah yeah) All I ever wanted was for you to know, everything I do I give my heart and soul, I can hardly breathe I need you here with me. (Yeah)**

**When your gone, the pieces of my heart are missing you, when your gone. The face I came too know is missing too. The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok. I miss you.**

I collapsed too my feet and wept, I miss Brooke and I could've stopped her, but now. It's too late, Ballistic will be princess and she'll be gone forever!

**Dylan: DONE!**

**Brooke the song was kinda sudden, don't ya think?**

**Dylan: Blame writers block**

**Review responses**

**Daisy54154: Aw thanks, your in luck I updated!**

**mlbv-grimm: its okay and thanks**

**ROC95: Thanks!**

**HeyItsSabri: your in luck! This chappie is kinda romantic, not much BrodyXBrooke though, sorry!**

**End of Review responses**

**Dylan: seriously!? Just type something encouraging! Remember, reviewing saves lives! So... RE-FRICKIN-VIEW! ADIOS! GOODBYE**


End file.
